


Love knows no Distance

by DancingStarQueen



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU, Airport struggles, Also a gift which I wished turned out better, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Happy Anniversary my Angel, Internet Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Poor babies being excited to meet each other, Reiji and Ai meeting for the first time, long distance, real life meeting, still poured my heart and soul into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingStarQueen/pseuds/DancingStarQueen
Summary: Reiji is excited to finally be able to meet his boyfriend Ai, after they had been in a long distance relationship over the internet for several months.Prompt:Imagine your OTP meeting at the airport for the very first time after being in a long distance for several months.





	Love knows no Distance

It was nerve wrecking. The past weeks, days, hours. It was literally tearing him apart on the inside. Reiji has been sitting at the airport for hours now. He knew exactly when the plane would arrive. He had known it for some weeks now. But he still woke up early in the morning. He made sure his apartment was cleaned up properly, he took a quick shower and then left, even though the plane that would bring his Beloved to him wouldn’t arrive till late afternoon. As he spent hour after hour at the airport, he watched several people come and go. Families reunited, Lovers said their goodbyes, Siblings cried in each other’s arms. Reiji sat on one of many uncomfortable benches all around the building, his foot tapping onto the ground in the rhythm of his fast heartbeat.  
Reiji was introduced to Ai over the internet. To the surprise to some of Reiji’s friends, they bonded over an online game that was currently big all over the country. They didn’t get along with each other well instantly and it took some courage on Reiji’s side to finally send the other male a private message. Honestly, back then he didn’t even think he’d get an answer to the most cliché question one could ask. 

**“Hey! How’re you doing?”**

It wasn’t the best conversation starter and honestly, Reiji had almost feared that Ai wouldn’t answer or even block him for just randomly writing to a stranger on the internet. All the more surprised the brunette was when he received an answer within mere seconds.

**“I’m good.”**

And a little later-

**“What about you?”**

Just a few words. A weak conversation starter that started everything. They started to write regularly, got close and comfortable with each other. Ai quickly learned about Reiji’s weird, yet strangely endearing, shenanigans, how he liked to joke a lot but how he’s worried about his future and what he wants to be. He learned how Reiji was wandering back and forth between different jobs: Bartender and librarian, barista and office worker. Ai knew that none of these jobs really appealed to the other. He learned how Reiji didn’t want to attend University even though he seemed to be intelligent enough for it. Up until today Ai just assumed that Reiji was smart, but incredibly lazy. The assumption makes Reiji pout and whine more often than not.

Reiji learned quite some things about Ai as well. How he was living with distant relatives, a nice middle aged man he actually enjoyed being around and a boy around his age he seemed to despise. He learned how Ai, even though he was of high intelligence, often needed time to process certain things such as compliments or honest displays of affection in any way. He found out that Ai was currently attending University, studying something IT related Reiji had no clue of if he had to be perfectly honest, though he’d love to make music instead. He quickly found out that the other was brutally honest at times, but never had any ill will. And he learned how incredibly gentle and loving Ai could be. 

Eventually, they exchanged numbers, started to call each other. Reiji remembered how speechless he was the moment he heard Ai’s voice for the very first time. It was soft and clear and immediately sent shivers down the brunettes’ spine. He could listen to it for hours. They tried to call each other as often as possible, sometimes during Reiji’s break or when Ai was on his way home from University. Their conversations often consisted of Reiji’s rambling or Ai’s calm explanations or soft humming. Reiji loved it when everything was silent around him and he could listen to the others voice humming soft tunes or making cute little noises. Reiji often chuckles at them and he sometimes he could swear he’s able to hear in Ai’s voice that he’s flustered. 

Reiji’s train of thoughts ended when his phone rang suddenly. He quickly pulled it out of the pocket of his jacket and accepted the call. “Kotobuki Reiji speaking, what can I do for you~?” He hummed with a smile. “You sound a lot happier than expected even though I’m already two hours late.” Ai spoke from the other side of the call. Reiji’s smile dropped a little as he glanced towards the big clock that was hanging from the ceiling. “Ah, don’t worry about it! It’s not your fault, is it?” Reiji answered, leaning back in his seat. “I guess you’re right… Anyways. I called to inform you that my flight will be late by at least another two hours. It’s gotten ridiculously stormy outside here.” A soft whine came from Reiji’s end of the line. “Aw! But I was looking forward to todays’ afternoon!” “I know, I know…” He could hear a soft sigh coming from Ai. “I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be there, just… later than anticipated. Maybe I can make it up to you once I actually arrive.” A small grin formed on Reiji’s lips at that. “Oh, I think we’ll find a way for you to apologize~” He teased. “Shut up or I’m gonna grab my stuff and go home again.” Ai said, easily letting Reiji know how flustered he was. The brunette laughed softly. “I’m just teasing you my Love~… Thanks for informing me though, I was getting worried.” A soft hum came from Ai before he spoke again. “You know that you can wait for me at your apartment too, right? I have your address written down, if it’s getting too late for you, you can still return home and wait there. I’m sure it’s more comfortable than an airport bench.” “Don’t worry about me Ai-Ai~ I’ll be fine waiting for you at the airport! I wanna properly greet you here!” Ai’s soft chuckle made Reiji’s heart beat a little faster. He loved that sound. He loved to make Ai smile and chuckle and laugh. He loved to make him happy. “Well, it’s your decision. Guess I’ll see you later then.” Reiji let out a soft sigh. “…I love you.” “I love you too.” 

Ai ended the call and placed his phone back into his pocket before looking up at the panel for the flights. It still told him that his flight was going to be at least two hours late. He glanced out of the window, rain pouring down onto the ground while dark clouds covered the sky. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back against the wall. He came to the point where he hoped he’d be able to at least enter the plane today. Not sometime tomorrow. He couldn’t stay with Reiji forever since he only had about two weeks of break from University. He wanted to make good use of the little time they had together. Ai frowned lightly and looked away from the windows. He probably wouldn’t openly admit it in front of someone else, but he also started to crave Reiji’s presence and touch. He wanted to know that he was real and that he was there. That there was someone who loved him just the way he was, someone who didn’t try to force him into some kind of role he didn’t want to take. He wanted to feel the brunettes’ arms around his body and their lips together in kisses which each would feel like it’s their last one. Ai chewed on his lower lip as he crossed his arms, silently praying that his plane would take off soon enough.

It was almost 10pm when Reiji paced up and down the main hall of the airport. Every once in a while he was looking up at the panel nervously, hoping for any news. Ai surely would’ve called him if something else had happened, right? Reiji hoped so. He wasn’t mad or anything. He was worried. Beyond worried even. What if something happened to the plane? What if something happened to Ai? Reiji’s mind was racing, worst case scenarios building up. The brunette stopped his pacing and looked up at the panel once again. Suddenly, a relieved sigh escaped his lips. The flight from Kyoto to Saitama, Ai’s flight, was supposed to arrive in around half an hour. Reiji’s frown turned into a bright smile. They’d final be able to meet each other!

30 Minutes never felt longer to Reiji. It was like each minute was a whole hour long and the brunette felt himself getting more and more nervous. He jumped in surprise when his phone rang and a surprised noise left his lips, making people turn their heads. Reiji blushed lightly and mumbled and apology before he answered the call. 

“Hey Idiot. I’ve been watching pacing back and forth for the last five minutes. You should look up every once in a while instead of running around like a mad man.”   
Reiji blinked in surprise and looked up from the ground. In the distance, he could easily see a mop of cyan hair. Reiji heard the familiar sound of an ended call from his phone and watched Ai placing his phone back into the pocket of his black pants. Then, things happened pretty fast. Ai dropped his suit case and the phone slipped out of Reiji’s grasp as he held out his arms for the other male. The phone landed on the ground but Reiji honestly didn’t care as he watched Ai coming closer at a rapid speed, almost knocking both of them to the ground as he jumped right into the brunettes arms. Reiji managed to catch Ai and laughed softly as he felt the others limbs wrapped tightly around his body, Ai’s arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. The brunette looked up into the most beautiful pair of teal-coloured eyes he had ever seen and a bright smile formed on his lips as he saw tears in the corners of them. “Am I so handsome in real life that it’s making you cry already?” He teased with a wink, making Ai choke out a chuckle. “I’d say you’re above average.” He answered. “But you’re here… I mean, we’re here and I…” 

Ai didn’t finish his sentence. Instead, he leaned in and pressed their lips together in their very first kiss. One of many to come. Reiji placed his hands underneath Ai’s thighs so he was able to hold him steady as he returned the kiss. It was soft and slow, none of them was rushing things. They took in the new feeling, all the new sensations. The feeling of their lips placed against each other in gentle and loving motions, their bodies melting into each other. They enjoyed each other’s’ presence, the knowledge that they were real and together. Not just some work of fiction. Ai eventually pulled away again, a small smile on his lips as he stared into Reiji’s eyes. He removed one of his arms from around the brunettes’ hair in order to be able to gently run his fingers through soft brown locks. “Above average might be a little understatement on my side.” He admitted quietly. “You’re so handsome…” He then added in a whisper, making Reiji blush faintly and smile. “What am I, compared to a beauty like you?” He asked and laughed softly at the deep blush on the cyan-haired males’ cheeks. He slowly placed Ai onto his feet again, though he couldn’t help but notice how the other hesitated to unwrap himself from his neck and waist. “I’m sure you’re exhausted. That was one hell of a day, wasn’t it?” Reiji mentioned, placing a chaste kiss onto his lovers lips. “I’m not sure who’s more exhausted. You or me.” Ai admitted. “But either way, I think some rest would be great for both of us.” He added. 

Reiji grinned brightly and went to quickly pick up Ai’s suitcase before returning and grabbing the other males’ hand gently. Ai looked at their hands and gently intertwined their fingers. “Let’s go, let’s go! Once we get home I can make us something to eat and we can curl up on the sofa together and cuddle! God, feels like I’ve been waiting forever to finally do that! We can watch a movie and then we can head to bed together! Can you believe we’ll be sharing one bed?! We can hold each other and keep each other warm, I think that’s pretty neat.” Reiji continued to ramble as he led Ai out of the building and towards the huge parking lot. Usually Ai would’ve interrupted the other and told him to remember to breathe but right now, he just listened. He finally could hear Reiji’s voice for real and it was a beautiful sound. Maybe even his new favourite. He rested his head against the other males’ shoulder as he followed him to his car, for once, finally content and relaxed. He felt whole and as he looked at Reiji, who was smiling brighter than any sun, he knew he felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanna leave here:
> 
> Happy Anniversary to my significant other ^_^  
> You're the light of my life and I can't possibly express enough how important you are to me and just how much I love you.  
> You're an outstanding person with an amazing personality and unmeasurable beauty.  
> You deserve the Universe and if I could, I'd rob the stars from the sky for you.  
> I can't possibly decribe how much you mean to me. A lousy OneShot isn't even close to what I'd like to give you as a gift on our Anniversary but be assured that it still contains my heart and soul ^_^


End file.
